encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ybrahim
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 4 | death = Episode 24; Chapter 22 | revival = Episode 25 | final = Episode 218 }} Rama of Sapiro, also known as Ybarro, formerly Rehav Ybrahim of Sapiro, is the lost heir to the throne of Sapiro and the love interest of Sang'gre Alena and Hara Amihan. He acceded as the fourth Rama (king) ''of Sapiro upon the restoration of peace in Encantadia.Episode 148 He is Ariana's love interest after the ivtre of the late Hara Amihan of Lireo took over her body. Appearance Initially, Ybrahim has short hair and wore sleveless brown clothes (with a cape) and wields a club to stun his enemies. In later part of the series, he dons the Kalasag and the ''Erra 'Ordin from his father, the late King Armeo of Sapiro. His Kalasag is now shaded into gold. He currently wears brown clothing with sleeves, a color with affinity to the Earth Gem. He has waist-length hair. Ybrahim had a haircut prior to the celebration of peace with Etheria. Personality Ybrahim is a protective father to Lira, his daughter from Hara Amihan, and to Kahlil, his son from Sang'gre Alena. He gets annoyed whenever Wahid shows his advances to Lira that he shoves him away by punching him near the face. Amihan and Ybrahim tends to be overprotective to Lira - much to her annoyance sometimes - due to the fact that they were never able to care for her in a long period of time (approximately 18 years) since her birth. He was at first divided between Hara Amihan and Sang'gre Alena until he realized that Amihan is the one he loves; the loss of Amihan grieved him and he desires to see her again, even if as an ivtre, in order to hug her at the leastEpisode 140 His affinity with Amihan started from finding out he is the father of Lira, her only daughter, and with the presumed death of Alena simulated by Pirena. Imaw mentioned that Rama Ybrahim is a righteous and just ruler of Sapiro - leading to its prosperity. He became Mira's father figure. History Ybarro was born as Ybrahim, the only son and heir of King Armeo of Sapiro. Misfortune attended his early life as his parents were slain in the war against Hathoria. He was adopted and raised by Apitong, a mandirigma who lives in Adjantao, with no knowledge of his true ancestry. Romance with Alena Ybarro falls in love with Sang'gre Alena when he saw her bathing in a river. Alena initially had a low opinion of him, but this changed when he saved her life in the battlefield during the war against Hathoria. She has since accepted Ybarro's love. Minea prayed to Emre for a suitable male as the sire of Amihan's baby. Ybarro was chosen by the butterfly sent by Emre, because of his royal blood. That night, Ybarro met Amihan in a dream. He was attracted by her beauty and had relations with her. He did not understand what the dream meant, but Amihan got pregnant in this way. Hitano, Alena's jealous suitor, informed the Lireans that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Minea agreed to have Alena married to Hitano, and forbade her from leaving the palace. As Ybarro patiently waited for Alena in the river, Amihan went to their camp and demanded to see the man who made her sister fall in love. Amihan and Ybarro were surprised to see each other. When Amihan's party had left, Ybarro was grateful that his relationship with Alena's sister had only been in a dream. Apitong told him to remain wary, since they do not know the ways and customs of the Sang'gres. Ybarro goes to the palace of Lireo to speak with Alena. He learns of Minea's death and the birth of Amihan's heiress. When he learned that Amihan conceived through a dream, he realizes that he may be the father. He later confronts Amihan, who admits it. Ybarro tells his friends, who dream of the riches they would acquire. Ybarro scolds them for it. Apitong advises Alena, for it would hurt her feelings and brew discord between the sisters. Ybarro breaks up with Alena and leaves the camp of the mandirigmas, so he can forget about all that had happened. The Lost Prince Ybarro fights off Hathors that he came across. He still remembers Alena and kisses the necklace she gave him from time to time. He was upset when he saw Alena destroy the rock that had served as a testament of their love. He was wounded after defeating a Hathor party, but Asval sees him heal his own wounds. Asval tells Ybarro that he is a Sapiryan, because only high-born Sapiryans have healing abilities. Ybarro denied it, claiming he was just a mandirigma. Ybarro returns to the camp of the mandirigmas to ask his father Apitong if he is really a Sapiryan, given his healing abilities. Unwilling to keep it any longer, Apitong admits that Ybarro is a Sapiryan, and in fact the lost heir of that kingdom. Apitong, Pako and Wantuk then kneel to him. Ybarro decides to go to the ruins of Sapiro, with Pako and Wantuk accompanying him. In exploring the ruins of Sapiro, a secret door opens up for Ybarro. Hesitant to enter, the door closed again when Pako and Wantuk returned to the room. Burak, who had heard and seen everything, reports to Hitano that Ybarro is a prince. Hitano decides to kill Ybarro, fearing that Ybarro's higher lineage would forever destroy his chances of marrying Alena. As it was clear that Alena still loved Ybarro, Amihan summons a Mulawin, Pagaspas, and ordered him to find Ybarro and bring him back to the palace. Ybarro then decided to look for other Sapiryans, again accompanied by Pako and Wantuk. On this fateful trip he was followed by Hitano and Burak. Fighting Hitano in single combat, he was shot in the back by Asval, who did not want a rival in claiming the Kingdom of Sapiro. Hitano then kicked him off the cliff, so he fell into the ocean. When Pagaspas came, Wantuk tells him Ybarro had died. Thus were the Sang'gres informed of Ybarro's death. Kalasag Ybarro's corpse was washed ashore, found by sirenas. Cassiopea passes by and says Ybarro's destiny has not yet been fulfilled. She revives Ybarro by pouring her immortal blood into him. She takes his gold as payment for his second life. She predicts that he will rebuild the Kingdom of Sapiro, and counsels him to return there. The mandirigmas make an offering to their ancestors for the peace of Ybarro's soul. Alena arrives and learns that Ybarro's body had not been found, so she continued to hope that he still lives. Back in the ruins of Sapiro, the secret door opens again and Armeo emerges from it this time. Introducing himself as Ybarro's father, he gives him the Kalasag, the heirloom of the Sapiryan royal house. After acquiring the armor, Ybarro returns to the camp of the mandirigmas. But he saw Hitano there threatening to slay them all if Ybarro still lives and returns to that camp. So Ybarro chose to stay away from them. As Kalasag, he fights off Hathors and gathers their weapons. He gives these weapons to the Ascanos, hoping that one day, their leader Vish'ka would give him the kantao. Ybarro continues fighting Hathors as Kalasag and collects their weapons. Alena, who is leading a search party for lost Encantados, hears his voice when he shouted during one of these fights. Ybarro hid himself from her. When they cannot find him, Apitong, who had joined Alena, thought that it was time for them to give up their hope that they will ever see him. Alena agrees that it is time. Ybarro was lonely later that night and told Wahid why he is staying away from Alena and from Apitong. He told Wahid that he does not fear Hitano, but is only waiting for the right time. Ascension as Rama of Sapiro After the Hadezar War, Ybrahim was crowned as the new King of Sapiro. But it was said he never smiled the same way again after the death of his beloved Hara Amihan of Lireo. In many years, Ybrahim was able to make Sapiro flourish once more and he appointed Mayca as its new Mashna-de and Kaizan as its new Hafte. Due to the restoration of the Royal House of Sapiro, it seems he preferred his only daughter from Amihan, Rehav Lira of Sapiro as his heiress presumptive to the throne. Rise of Etheria Upon Lira's promotion as Sang'gre, Ybrahim promised that Sapiro will continue to strengthen its relations with Lireo and contribute towards the development of Encantadia. He frequently visits the prayer room where Amihan's memorial is placed. After Avria's attempt to kill Lira, Ybrahim dueled Avria but was banished by the latter due to her desire to battle the Sang'gres instead. Ybrahim was able to save Ariana and Azulan from the attacks of the Etherians headed by Rehav Asval. While in the middle of a struggle with Asval, Ybrahim saw Ariana doing Amihan's signature backbend while killing a Bandido causing him to remember Amihan. After the skirmish, Ariana wiped of the blood on his cheek causing him to once again remember Amihan. After the completion of the gem masters and Avria's acceptance of the peace accord, Ybrahim attended the feast with a new haircut. He saw Ariana coming down from the stairs which smittened him a bit. Wantuk noticed this and teased Ybrahim that it seems Ariana will return the smile on his face. Ariana became the dance partner of Ybrahim during the feast. Later, he was talking to himself telling that Ariana is indeed beautiful but he cannot fall in love with her since she is not Amihan. The night later, before going to Amihan's memorial once more, Ybrahim saw Ariana and gave her flowers. When Cassiopea came to Lireo in order to fetch the new gem keepers, Ybrahim made Lira promise to remember what her mother taught her. He reminded her that two races, Sapiryan and Diwata, rely on her causing Lira to be overwhelmed but promised she will succeed in her training with Cassiopea. He noticed Ariana's absence causing him to enter her room and confront Azulan's opposition to Ariana's training. Ybrahim offered his hand to Ariana and both left. Wantuk saw them and teased that it seems the two are becoming more closer. Abilities Powers As a Sapiryan royalty, Ybarro has healing abilities. He became the temporary guardian of the Air Gem to discern whether Cassiopea was telling the truth.Episode 157 Other skills Ybarro has skills in carving wood. Weaponry Ybarro uses a blunt weapon, with which he knocks his opponents unconscious. After his resurrection, Ybarro returned to Sapiro and acquired the Kalasag, a powerful armor that belonged to the royal house of Sapiro. He also acquired a sword named Erra'Ordin which was belonged to his father. He also uses shuriken, which explode when thrown.Episode 61Episode 68 Relatives Paternal family Adoptive family Trivia *Ybrahim is a variant of the Arabic name Ibrahim, the Biblical . *YbrAmihan fans are very vocal in rooting for their love team. *Ybrahim/Ybarro has temporarily held two elemental gems (Air and Soul) in this requel, unlike the original, where he never held any of the four gems. *Ybarro is the first revived character not shown to have interacted with the Afterlife. *Rama Ybrahim is the first Sapiryan to become the keeper of both the Soul Gem and the Air Gem. Version differences * In the original series, Ybrahim briefly wielded the Kabilan under the belief that this was a Sapiryan heirloom as told by Asval, his granduncle. * In the original series, Ybrahim married Alena upon his coronation. Also he became a grandfather of Princess Cassandra of Lireo, daughter of Sang'gre Lira of Lireo. * In the original series, Ybrahim had never held any of the four elemental gems. * In the second book of the original series, Ybrahim had travelled to the past, but his memory about him had wiped out for some reason. He had enchanted by Hera Odessa of Aega, making him an ally to the Etherians, until the Sang'gres managed to rescue and knock him in the final episode. * In the original series, Ybrahim has other children aside from his daughter Sang'gre Lira of Lireo, Princess of Sapiro, and his son Prince Kahlil of Sapiro and Lireo: ** Princess (later Queen) Armea of Sapiro, Princess of Lireo (daughter) - whose mother was Queen Alena of Sapiro, Sang'gre of Lireo ** Prince Arman of Sapiro and Hera Aega (son) - whose mother was Hera Odessa of Aega. * Towards the end of the third book of the original series, Ybrahim was stabbed to death by Ether's poison sword when he protected Arman and Armea, and he was sent to Devas. Ybrahim and Alena reunites with Armea, Cassandra and the Sang'gres of Lireo in the conclusion of the series. References Category:Main character Category:Revived Category:King of Sapiro Category:Kings